


Ways To Say You Died (Goodbye)

by Sorren



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: And for some reason he goes where he shouldn't, Bitter Tony, Coulson Lives, Grief, Kind of fake death, Phil must answer for his stupidity, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Pre-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 11:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9545504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorren/pseuds/Sorren
Summary: The first stop he makes (upon finally,finallybeing released from the hospital after almost two years in a coma) is not the one he should have bothered. Still, it says quite a bit that Stark is willing to let him in, after what he pulled.Or: They were friends once.(It should be noted that despite what Phil thinks, his spending half a year in isolation a la solo missions from SHIELD does not improve things.)





	

He would have dropped his mug if he hadn't been standing next to his counter. It didn't help the ache in his chest, where the reactor previously sat and where his heart currently tried to punch its way out of his body. It didn't help the fact that apparently he was seeing ghosts.  
“Please tell me Hawkeye and Widow have seen you.”  
“I… I don't know what to say to them.”  
“And you feel like I'm the best candidate for that? Bullshit, Coulson. Go find Barton or Romanoff or Hill, or even Cap, for that matter. Go find your friends, Phil. You have no reason to be here.”

* * *

He calls Clint while Phil excuses himself to use the bathroom. When the older man returns, Tony barks out. 

“Well, are you gonna talk or not?”  
Phil pales when he hears Clint's worried voice through the phone.  
“What the fuck, Tony, Phil's gone! Is someone in your house?! Where's Friday? She's supposed to be guarding the house against intruders, isn't she? Tony, can you hear me? Stark!!!”  
Meanwhile, the man was glaring at him, and Phil choked.  
“Hang up.” He ordered, breathless. “Goddamnit, Stark, hang up!”  
Rustling in the background alerted him to the fact that Tony did not hang up. So Phil yanked the phone out of his hand and threw it as far away as his arm would allow. It clattered feet away, down a random hall, and Tony didn't move to get it. The phone didn't hang up. Of fucking course it didn't. Stark's phones are indestructible. Clint said something that neither of them bothered to make out, then the dial clicked.  
Thank God.  
“He's probably on his way here.”  
“Then it's past time for me to go. I should have never stepped foot here to begin with.”  
“Regretting me already, Coulson?” Stark laughed harshly. “That's what everyone seems to be doing these days.”  
“You said it yourself, Stark. We were never friends.”  
“I can't let you leave.”  
“You can't stop me either.”  
“C'mon, Barton's not that terrifying. You've handled him before.”  
“I usually stayed on his good side. For a reason. He's never going to get over this. I'm never going to see him smile again.”  
“You should have thought about that before you followed orders, Coulson.”


End file.
